


Pray

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Atheism, Bible, Crazy Michael, Gen, Lucifer isn't Evil, Protective Lucifer, Self-Harm, There is no God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth. Gabriel reads those words over and over again and prays to a nonexistent Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Self-harm and possible insults to Biblical religions.

In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth.

 

In the beginning, God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. And God saw the light, and it was _good._

 

He reads the Bible over and over and over again, just the first few words – just the ones they got _right,_ and sinks to his knees and starts to pray.

 

(Prayer is all he has. Prayer and faith and mindless, blind belief. For now, he prays out of love. Soon, he’ll pray out of desperation. One day, he won’t pray at all.)

 

In the beginning – he reads the lines over and over and over, committing them to memory as if they weren’t already burned in his skin and in his bones and in his soul and in his dreams – God created the universe.

 

(He goes back to the beginning, years and years and years later, and watches the universe create itself. There is no God, just atoms and energy and the laws of physics.)

 

In the beginning – he reads it over and over and over again in every language known to man and rocks and prays and repeats the words in his mind until his ears bleed. In the beginning, or more accurately just after the beginning, God created most of everything.

 

(Michael had been the only one crazy enough to claim to have seen God. Lucifer had been the only one stupid enough to doubt him. With both of them gone, he’s having doubts now too.)

 

In the beginning – he cuts his hands and rips out his fingernails and tears out his heart so he’ll have enough ink to write the words – the universe came into existence and sometime later a lonely creature named Michael started a cult and wrote a book about it.

 

(Lucifer had known. Lucifer had tried to warn them. Lucifer had died for his ‘sins.’)   

 

In the end – he flips to the end of the Book and starts to write in ink red blood – _I_ saw the light, and it was good.


End file.
